Vera
}} Vera is currently a senior officer of the crew Tolerancia Cero on the Emerald Ocean. Contributions and Awards Hunter Ocean *Former fleet officer of the crew Luna y Sol *Former officer of the crew - Virtute et Armis - *Former fleet officer of the crew Serendipity *Former senior officer of the crew Luna y Sol *Former royalty of the flag Coerced Coexistence *Former captain of the crew Luna y Sol *Former senior officer of the crew Slaughter of Elysium *Former captain of the crew Delirium Of Disorder *Former senior officer of the crew Hell's Assylum *Former senior officer of the crew Serendipity *Former officer of the crew Dream Crushers Malachite Ocean *Former captain of Slaughter of Elysium *Former officer of To be Announced *Former fleet officer of Organized Chaos *Former officer of Celestia Viridian Ocean *Former officer Of Still Of The Night Jade Ocean *Former royalty of Tercer Cielo *Former queen of Ignem et Sanguinis *Former senior officer of Los Conquistadores Sage Ocean *Former fleet officer of SUP LOC *Former fleet officer of Please Die Faster Hunter Biography Vera is the new character for and old pirate called Marux who used to play on Viridian Ocean and Sage Ocean. Marux was an active politician on Sage Ocean, who decide to move to Hunter Ocean, change her name, and take a time out of politics. There was when Vera was created, she joined a crew called Dream Crushers under the command of . Eventually, Vera became an officer. But after a time, Vera decide to move with some friends and created a new crew called Serendipity under the command of Faleer, she stayed some time, until a difference of opinion made her leave the crew and join Slaughter of Elysium, where she had most of her hearties and found her truly home. After a time, Vera decided that she need new horizons and after leaving Slaughter of Elysium, Vera joined the crew Hell's Assylum as a senior officer, a newly created crew by her old hearty Hellion. But a difference of opinion with some of the members of the crew made her leave and formed her own crew, Delirium Of Disorder. Where her only concern was bnav training and crew stuff. Vera decided that the best for the crew in that moment was join the flag Coerced Coexistence next to her good friend Lanilane. She stay there for a long time, but then she heard her old captain was back on Slaughter of Elysium, and for a problem of time to run her own crew, she decided to merge with Slaughter of Elysium, to unite the crews again. After some time with her good friend Roux, captain of Slaughter of Elysium, Vera began to notice the crew wasn't much active like it used to be. In that time a friend of her Latinafille, split from the crew and create her own crew called Luna y Sol, Vera decide was time for some active playing and followed Latinafille, and help her build the crew, as a senior officer and representing the crew's politics. After some time, they decide to joined to the flag Coerced Coexistence, which Vera already knew. Vera had become royalty in the flag, and captain of Luna Y Sol because Latinafille wasn't much around. After an year on the crew Luna Y Sol, Vera decided to change of crew for a time, moving back with some of her friends in Serendipity. She spent there some time...but she eventualy come back to the flag Coerced Coexistence. She doens't play much Hunter anymore, but she can be found there. Malachite Biography Vera joined the crew called Organized Chaos as a fleet officer under the command of an old friend of her Adelmo. She stay there for a time, till she received an offer from a friend of hers from Hunter Ocean to join the crew To be Announced. After a time with to them, Vera had left the crew to create her own crew Slaughter of Elysium for the great times she had in this crew in Hunter Ocean, but then disband it for non-playing. Jade Biography After some years in Hunter Ocean, and after the opening of the new Spanish Ocean, Vera decided that was time for new adventures (again!), and moved to Jade Ocean. She found an old friend from Sage, and she decided to be part of her crew Los Conquistadores. After some time in the crew, Vera was promoted to Senior Officer and Royalty in the flag Tolerancia Cero. But the flag did't stay long, next to a couple of new friends, Vera decide to create a new flag, joining some crews called Ignem et Sanguinis, since the King went to dormant, Vera took the position of Queen of the flag for around 4 months. However, Vera step down, leaving the job to Lagartijas. It open the first island in Jade Ocean and Ignem et Sanguinis went for it in a blockade against BK, ending with IES controlling the island for one week, they build a Shipyard and the forth. After leaving the island in the hands of a new flag, Vera and some other decide to take a time off, and IES divided in different flags. Vera with her crew Los Conquistadores created a new flag Tercer Cielo, with the only ending to make events for the ocean and have fun a bit, at least for some time, till they decide to enter in action one more time. Vera end with a royal position inside the new flag. In this days, Vera can be found in all doubloons oceans, where is her truly home? She is still looking... Accomplishments *Memorized the Hunter Ocean on October 7, 2007. * Member of Skellie Hunters Across Hunter Events Held Ayudemos a Geppetto a terminar a Pinocho! Ahhh! Una rata en mi barco! Salvemos a Caperucita!!!